


Picture of the Past

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Reminiscing, inspired by an amv i made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Yang reminisces on a past life.





	Picture of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Video can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npva4rPDZkA).

Yang stared down at the picture in her hand of her team. It was hard to believe that they had been united together a short time ago and now they were spread out everywhere. Yang desperately wished things could go back to the way they were before Cinder showed up and everything went to hell.

Those were the good times, the times where they only had to look out for each other, where they could live free and happy.

“I miss you guys,” she said to no one aloud.

Only smiling faces answered her in response, all happy and carefree.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
